The present day interest in environmental quality, and the statutes requiring reduction in air pollution, make it necessary to provide a means for driving automotive vehicles which can take the place of the internal combustion engine. One possible source of motive power is compressed air and it has been proposed, and is now disclosed in United States Letters Patent, that compressed air be utilized to drive automobile engines. However, most of these proposals have envisioned reciprocating piston engines and these have not been found to be satisfactory for a variety of reasons, the most important of which is the inertia of the moving parts of such engines, which is very great and requires such a high starting torque that such engines have not been successful. Proposals have also been made to utilize the turbine principle for the propulsion of automobile vehicles but these have not been successful for a variety of reasons.
It has therefore been the object of this invention to provide a turbine engine powered by compressed air which will be satisfactory and useful for the propulsion of automobiles and other automotive vehicles.